No More
Summary Full Text King Haddock: 'After the hubbub had died away from Hel’s mandate, the king motioned toward the demon still standing in everyone’s midst. He caught her eye, and beckoned toward him. ''Come over here. His gut clenched even as he did so, and he felt his spine stiffen, but he gestured for her to come toward him nonetheless. “Can you take me to a private room where the two of us may speak?” he asked the guard next to him. “Who? You an’ me?” the guard asked, puzzled. “The Warden and me.” “Is that safe…?” the guard glanced over to Mera for approval. By Hel’s neat filed toenails… Mera nodded. “Okay, Your Majesty. I will.” Haddock glanced over again to the Warden to see if she had heeded his gesture, to see if she were indeed approaching him for his promised private dialogue. '''The Warden: ''Gods and deities of Helheim, he really does wish to speak…'' Shutting her eyes tightly, she took a breath and faded into a streak of astral substance, crossing through the crowd and materializing in front of Haddock, staring down at the ground, hugging herself. I’m here, '''she murmured, shame and guilt burning within her. '''King Haddock: '''Haddock nodded, ushering everyone to a private chamber while trying to make it appear he were walking rather than being carried. He then shooed the men outside as soon as they placed him on a chair, and though they looked very worried at leaving him alone with the demon, they complied. “Now then,” Haddock said, looking at the demon with unreadable eyes. “You came to apologize?” '''The Warden: Yes. The Warden said nothing else. She continued staring at the floor, grinding her teeth slightly. The tips of the king’s boots were at the edges of her vision and she looked away farther, turning her head to the side. Though…I don’t believe there is anything else I can say. How…how bad…is it? King Haddock: '''“Only time will tell,” he said evenly, “though you and I both well-know it is quite life changing. I don’t believe I need to delve into particular details.” '''The Warden: '''She nodded mutely. Eyes flicking upwards, she finally met his gaze, trying to put everything she wanted to say into one pleading glance. It was a far cry from what she used to be, all those months ago. Her previously sneering, dominating aura was replaced with a quiet, solemn one, still powerful, but no longer fear-inducing and dangerous. She sorely wished to reach out to him and just give her raw emotions away, to show him how sorry she was, but he would never allow that. So Nala waited, struggling to speak. '''King Haddock: '''His eyes did not burn with hatred. They were solemn, as always, but a bit more muted. Downcast, for sure, as well. And he did not retaliate with any sort of fire or temper. Perhaps, perhaps down beneath this new downcast spirit, there was also something… patient… or at least more understanding… behind his gaze. He did not speak either, simply meeting pupil with pupil. It was hard to find the words to say against his once-worst adversary. '''The Warden: '''Sighing, the Warden stepped forward and then sank gracefully to her knees, and then into a cross-legged position at the king’s feet, sitting across from him and facing him. She dipped her head, and there was silence for a long minute. '''I’m sorry. I would fix it if I could. King Haddock: '''“Why?” he asked. It was not affrontive… simply a question to be asked. '''The Warden: '''Nalaagura was a bit surprised by the question but she pondered it, tail flicking back and forth. '''Because I let such a base, irrational instinct completely engulf me. Because I know I can do better. Because I have caused trouble upon trouble for you and the rebellion. Because…I finally understand the consequences of what I have done…and know how to apologize for it. She shrugged. I’m sorry because I learned how to be. King Haddock: '''Haddock dipped his head once, eyes closing for longer than a blink as he took in her words. “And I have learned of consequences myself. You are not the only one who has acted on emotions and instinctual retaliations. For that…” And his irises traveled somewhere that was not the present place, perhaps not even the present time. There was loss, sadness, and a lot of reflection in his sightless but still sightful gaze. “For that,” he resumed, “I… could almost… thank you.” '''The Warden: '''The Warden looked up sharply, throat catching. Her mind wandered outward to his but she pulled back at the last second, still afraid of touching his thoughts. But it didn’t make any sense. '''Th...thank...''why? ''I’ve...I’ve done something unspeakable, I’ve ruined your life! King Haddock: '“I am not claiming to ''appreciate what happened,” the king noted wryly. “On the contrary, I would have rather preferred a less… damaging… alternative. ‘Ruined life’ is a bit strong of an expression… albeit not by too much.” Pain flashed through his eyes. His voice lowered, and he had to pause to cough out… something. “Yet perhaps for the both of us,” and he looked her in the eye more steadily now, “only something permanent could teach either of us anything, to allow us to move forward in some capacity, hopefully as better individuals than before.” '''The Warden: '''She nodded once more. '''I understand. Cocking her head, she smiled slightly. It’s funny. I never thought we would end up here. King Haddock: '''“And optimally will never have to again,” he replied. '''The Warden: That does seem to be best, yes. She glanced down at his legs briefly. I will not fail in keeping the rebels safe. I will do everything in my power to protect them. She hesitated again. And…there’s something you may need to know, she added, her tone darkening. King Haddock: '''“And what would that be?” he asked evenly. He was trying to process both that she had said ‘keep the rebels safe’, as well as the fact that he believed her. '''The Warden: You may be receiving…reinforcements…of a kind, within a few days? The Warden’s voice traveled upwards as though it were more of a question than a piece of information. King Haddock: '''“…….explain……” Haddock glanced at her warily. '''The Warden: '''Another lash of the tail. '''My sister has fallen in battle, she said quietly, and…my mother…she caught wind of this. She is coming. King Haddock: '''“Your…. mother….” the king said very warily. '''The Warden: Yes. She knows of what plagues us and is coming to help guard against our enemies. It may be wise to warn the rebels of her advance. My father and brother accompany her. King Haddock: '''“And this will be… safe… for all parties involved?” He seemed more than a little disgruntled at what she was telling him. '''The Warden: '''Nalaagura growled sharply. '''I will not allow her to harm any of you. I will die by her hand first, and she would never commit such an atrocity. Besides, her intentions do not include harming the rebellion. Her gaze had grown distant, hungry, showing her thirst for revenge ran just as hot as the Empress’. I would not be able to stop her from coming south at all in the first place. Her wrath is…great. King Haddock: '''“I - I can’t tolerate this,” Haddock said stiffly. “You are hardly to be trusted. And your definition of ‘helping’ humans - will that involve possession? Or some other means of taking us out of our control? Is your family ever the more less sympathetic to humankind? Even saying you would die first satiates me none.” '''The Warden: No! No! Everything was going downhill from where it was building. I shouldn’t have told him at all. She stood and started to pace. I meant to comfort you, not to alarm you. I can keep them away if that is what you prefer. King Haddock: '''“Please do so,” he said. The words were not unkind, just… neutral. '''The Warden: '''She nodded anxiously. '''Of course. There was another moment of silence and she pressed her lips together. Nala suddenly realized that she was still pacing and immediately stopped. Are you...do you wish my company for something else? King Haddock: '''“What Hel told you to do,” he said pensively. “Guard the underground. What do you think of it? What can I expect of you?” '''The Warden: To be honest…it will be difficult, especially if Odin or Frigga finds it meet to flood the area with troops once more. But that does not seem likely. I will scan the surrounding area with my mind, and keep track of the inhabitants should someone like Loki try to infiltrate us. After a brief hesitation, she added, With your permission, I would like to have the ability to quickly contact either you or your guards. I know you do not agree with such close contact, but…I need to be able to alert the camp of danger quickly. I require a direct mental link to someone. King Haddock: '“You are correct I do not enjoy such close contact,” the king responded. He seemed rather troubled by her request, if anything. Still, he did not immediately reject it, and instead chewed on her words. “And, as much as I would say I would prefer a less… hostile… relationship with you at this current time, I cannot so quickly agree to you mentally contacting any of my people. It may not go well, and I wish not any alarm. “I will, however, allow you to link with me.” '''The Warden: '''Her eyes widened and all she could do was nod again. ''I wasn’t expecting to get this far. Slowly reaching out to his mind, she paused and met his gaze inquisitively. '''Are you sure about this? I know how you feel about…me being… King Haddock: '''“I am sure,” he said. “I would not say you could do this if I did not feel certainty. It is imperative that you, guarding the perimeters of the underground chambers, can be in contact with a central figure of my people at any given moment. There is none more central than me. Nor is this the responsibility to bear for anyone but a monarch. “You may be changing, but you are still a demon. I cannot let another to this grave responsibility. I would allow no others, even if I know there would be… volunteers. I would not feel comfortable knowing my people would be subject to your power in such a direct and potentially threatening way.” Whatever Haddock said about being certain, there was a little timidity in his eyes, a little wariness, a little fear. “You know how I feel about. You know I will not enjoy it. But I made a contract with you once, and as much as I have dismissed it from my mind… no… you did fulfill your end of the bargain. I saw some good in you at that point, and even though I swept it away later, that recognition of who you can be has not left me. I am willing to make a contract with you again. Never expect anything more than a tedious alliance. I will attempt cordiality if you do as well.” '''The Warden: Understood. She reached out a hand and left it there, suspended in the air. The contract goes as such then. You will allow me to remain in camp, guard the rebels, and to maintain a link between our consciousnesses in order for me to warn you of impeding danger, and I will not harm anyone that you may consider a friend of the rebellion and keep opposing forces at bay both above and below, informing you if they should prove to be a problem. King Haddock: '''Haddock hesitated. Perhaps he was processing what she said to ascertain it was a fair deal. Or perhaps he was hesitating for more… personal… reasons. He certainly had to swallow more than a few times before speaking, conjuring moisture up to his throat. He stretched out his arm and took her arm to shake it. “It is a deal.” '''The Warden: '''As their hands met, a thread of her consciousness shot out and embedded in his mind, solidifying and connecting them to where they could just barely sense the others’ emotions. Nala winced. '''Sorry. Glancing down, she repeated, I’m sorry. And she hoped he knew that she was apologizing for more than the link. 'King Haddock: 'A shudder he sought to suppress crept up his spine, rising up to one quick jerk of his neck. However, overall he kept his emotions in check as he felt the Warden trickle into his mind, not letting that squeamish internal sensation betray his outward disposition. It was not like when she controlled him. Still disconcerting, but this… this he believed he could handle. He would have to. With a large, half-certain exhale, he said, “It… all - all will be well.” Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:The Warden Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second